L'orbe Noir
by Plikt
Summary: L'orbe noir, cet objet dont le nom était écrit dans toutes les anciennes écritures... Jamais il n'était décrit, jamais la raison de son existence n'était expliquée et jamais le moindre de ses pouvoirs n'était mentionné. En suivant sa maîtresse dans la quête de cet objet, Heero pouvait sentir à l'avance que cela lui vaudrait bien des ennuis...
1. Introduction

**Eh oui, qui aurait pensé que j'allais mettre autant de temps à poster à nouveau... Et pourtant, j'avais eu cette idée en plein milieu de Sa Majesté (comme quoi ça remonte...). Mais, en tout cas, après plusieurs semaines (mois...) de repos, je m'y remet !**

**Donc, encore une fois, un UA... Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas !**

**Pour le premier chapitre, vous ne connaissez aucun personnage, c'est normal, pas de panique. Ils arriveront par la suite !**

**Bonne lecture à vous, et j'espère que vous êtes prêts à embarquer pour une nouvelle aventure ! Yohohoho !**

* * *

**L'orbe Noir**

**Introduction**

* * *

L'homme avançait lentement, se frayant un passage comme il le pouvait dans cette jungle plus que dense. Ses compagnons de voyage le suivaient de prêt. Il pouvait d'ailleurs parfaitement entendre les ronchonnements de son ami et un sourire apparu sur son visage fatigué alors que l'autre se plaignait une nouvelle fois du manque d'organisation de ces forêts tropicales. Ce sourire resta encore un moment alors que sa machette continuait de s'abattre sur les branches et les lianes qui tentaient toujours d'arrêter leur avancée. Un instant, ce sourire disparu pour laisser place à de la surprise, et de la peur, alors qu'il sentait son pied s'enfoncer brutalement dans le sol. Mais, alors que la boue était montée en quelque secondes jusqu'à son genou, une main l'agrippa fermement par le bras et le tira en arrière.

- Tu devrais regarder un peu mieux où tu mets les pieds, Maximilien.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami, son sourire était déjà de retour.

- Et toi, William, tu devrais râler un peu moins et profiter des charmes de cet endroit.

Si Maximilien ne le vit pas, il sentit tout de même que William grimaçait derrière lui. Et, en reprenant la marche, il prêta une oreille attentive aux récriminations de son ami.

- Quand tu me parlais d'une grande aventure à l'autre bout du monde, je songeais à quelque chose de bien différent ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une grande aventure de venir se perdre dans une jungle où il fait trop chaud, trop humide et où le peu de personnes que nous pouvons croiser tentent de nous manger !

Maximilien trancha une nouvelle liane et se rendit compte, un peu tard, que c'était en réalité un serpent. Il enjamba le cadavre de l'animal et répondit calmement :

- Tu sais, pour la majorité des gens normaux, c'est une grande aventure ce que tu viens de décrire.

- Moi j'appelle ça une galère, pas une aventure.

Maximilien éclata de rire, un rire léger et cristallin qui se communiqua bien rapidement à leurs autres compagnons de voyage. William ne répliqua rien et continua à avancer, jetant des regards noirs aux autres hommes de l'expédition. Mais, pour le plus grand plaisir de ces derniers, il reporta rapidement son attention sur la route qu'ouvrait Maximilien, et se remit à râler contre les lianes qui se mettaient, toujours, sur son chemin.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire l'effort de couper un peu mieux ces foutues lianes !? Elles m'arrivent à chaque fois dans la figure !

- C'est parce que tu es trop grand, répondit laconiquement Maximilien en continuant à avancer.

- Non, je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui es bien trop petit.

De nouveaux rires échappèrent aux hommes derrière eux et, cette fois, Maximilien se retourna, les réduisant immédiatement au silence. S'il était d'un naturel jovial et légèrement naïf, son regard avait le pouvoir de paralyser n'importe quel homme, même le plus grand.

Le voyage reprit dans un silence entrecoupé par les quelques échanges des hommes ou les jurons que William laissait parfois échapper. Mais Maximilien n'y prêtait guère plus attention, se concentrant plutôt sur ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur la vieille carte qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici, tentant de se repérer comme il le pouvait ou, en tout cas, de ne surtout pas perdre la bonne direction.

Ils avancèrent durant ce qui leur sembla des heures quand, après un dernier coup de machette, Maximilien s'immobilisa totalement, obligeant ses compagnons à s'arrêter derrière lui sans pouvoir approcher plus prêt. Quelques secondes passèrent dans ce silence total et, peu patient, William posa rapidement la main sur l'épaule de son ami, le forçant à se décaler un peu pour qu'il puisse, enfin, voir ce qui avait pu l'arrêter.

Il resta sans voix face au spectacle qui se dressait devant eux.

Si la jungle était toujours bien présente, de nombreuses bâtisses étaient encore reconnaissables entre les branches, les feuilles et les lianes. Plus une seule âme humaine ne devait vivre ici mais, William en était certain, il y avait eu une gigantesque ville ici. Probablement plus grande encore que la capitale du royaume d'Artelia. L'homme avala difficilement sa salive face au spectacle que leur avait laissé cette civilisation détruite et il demanda, d'une voix qui tremblait un peu :

- Tu crois que c'est ça ?

Maximilien ne parvint pas à détourner le regard de ces vestiges pour lui répondre. Mais il prit tout de même la peine d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

Et, sans qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé, Maximilien commença à avancer vers les ruines, rapidement suivis par William et leurs hommes.

Les ruelles, ou ce qu'il en restait, étaient pavées, les murs, décorés de gravures riches en détails que les lianes recouvraient en partie. Maximilien ne cessait de regarder vers les hauteurs, admirant l'architecture de cet endroit qu'il croyait légendaire. Chaque maison semblait pouvoir raconter une histoire qui lui était propre au travers des écritures et des dessins qui la recouvraient. Mais ces histoires n'étaient à présent plus lisibles, les éboulements, les fissures, toutes ces choses empêchaient le jeune homme de clairement comprendre ce que chacune d'entre elle voulait lui dire.

Derrière lui, les hommes installaient leur campement sous les ordres de William qui jetait de temps à autre un œil dans sa direction, veillant à ce qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop. Perdu comme il l'était dans la contemplation de ces ruines, Maximilien était bien capable de marcher vers un précipice sans s'en rendre compte.

- Reviens un peu par là ! On aura tout le temps d'explorer demain quand le soleil sera plus haut !

Maximilien mit quelques instants à se rendre compte que William s'adressait à lui. Son regard s'était figé sur une bâtisse plus grande que les autres. Elle semblait avoir était épargnée par le temps. Si elle était en partie recouverte par la végétation, elle semblait également entière et aucune fissure n'était visible sur sa façade. Pas de là où il se tenait en tout cas. Alors qu'il avançait en direction de cette étrange construction, William le rappela une nouvelle fois à l'ordre. A regret, le jeune homme se détourna du bâtiment pour rejoindre le campement.

* * *

Les flammes crépitaient devant Maximilien, et ce dernier ne les quittait plus des yeux, s'emmitouflant comme il le pouvait dans une épaisse couverture en laine.

- Quel pays pourris, marmonna William à côté de lui.

Maximilien se contenta de sourire face à ce nouvel accès de mauvaise humeur de son ami. Si ce dernier aimait voyager, il semblait avoir bien du mal avec les désagréments que cela pouvait apporter.

- Il ne peut pas faire aussi chaud en journée pour qu'il fasse aussi froid dès que la nuit arrive !

- Ce n'est pas bien différent des déserts qu'on a pu visiter, marmonna Maximilien en resongeant à l'état de son compagnon dans ces autres aventures.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est totalement différent.

Un nouveau rire échappa à Maximilien, et William ne posa qu'un œil sur lui avant de se détourner, attrapant une bouteille de gnole que les hommes avaient apportée. Ils étaient seuls à présent devant le feu de camp. Les autres étaient allés dormir, bien décidés à récupérer après cette longue journée de marche. En un coup de dent il arracha le bouchon et commença à avaler de grandes gorgées de l'alcool fort sur lequel il était tombé.

- Ça te réchauffera, marmonna-t-il en tendant la bouteille à Maximilien.

C'est avec une certaine reconnaissance que ce dernier la saisit, buvant cependant avec plus de modération que son compagnon d'aventure.

- A ton avis, continua William, il s'est passé quoi ici ?

Maximilien regarda un instant ces ruines, plongées à présent dans une semi-obscurité qui pouvait les rendre inquiétantes.

- Les textes que nous avons découverts parlaient d'une guerre entre la civilisation des Anciens et une autre. Je pense que cet endroit a connu une de ces batailles.

William reprit la bouteille pour reprendre encore quelques gorgées, réchauffant son corps en même temps que son esprit.

- Et tu crois que la _« cause »_ de tout ça pourrait être ici ?

Maximilien posa enfin les yeux sur le visage bourru de son ami et il lui fit un de ces éternels sourires dont il avait le secret.

- J'espère bien.

William soutint son regard encore un instant avant de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée. Maximilien prit un air soudainement plus ennuyé.

- Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

- Arrête un peu, on dirait ma femme.

- Je pense que Mady est une femme tout à fait raisonnable.

William regarda une nouvelle fois son compagnon. L'éclat de ses yeux étrangement rouges était amplifié par les flammes qui continuaient à danser devant eux.

- Elle est sans doute raisonnable, mais elle n'est pas là, alors je me passerai bien de ses conseils avisés pour une fois.

Maximilien éclata de rire en songeant à la scène que Mady aurait faite à William pour ces simples mots. Ce petit bout de femme avait du caractère, c'était plus que certain, et elle en faisait baver à son époux, aussi grand soit-il.

- Et puis, si on parle des conseils avisés de certaines femmes, parlons donc de ceux de ta mère.

Le rire de Maximilien s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'il intimait son compagnon au silence le plus total quand à ce sujet délicat. Mais, déjà, William se lançait dans une imitation plus que réaliste.

- Vraiment, Maxou, à ton âge n'importe quel homme est déjà en ménage ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à voyager autant… Tu devrais plutôt rester en ville, te trouver une gentille épouse et fonder une famille. Je ne suis plus toute jeune et j'aimerai pouvoir saluer mes petits enfants. Tu ne comptes pas m'en priver, n'est-ce pas ?

Maximilien reprit brusquement la bouteille de gnole à son ami, songeant qu'il en avait déjà beaucoup trop bu, et il en avala une bonne rasade. En s'essuyant le coin de la bouche avec son bras – dans un geste fort peu élégant – il continua :

- Tu as oublié le passage où elle parle de toi.

- Arrête un peu, ta mère m'adore, répliqua William d'un ton assuré.

- Oh oui, elle trouve juste que tu as une très mauvaise influence sur tous ceux que tu entoures et que tu es le noble le moins fréquentable de tout le royaume.

William grimaça, conscient de la profonde vérité de ces sinistres propos.

- Et pourtant, je reste toujours plus fréquentable que…

- Arold Kinsland ?

- Je pensais pas à lui mais… Je suis aussi plus fréquentable que lui, oui.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Un cri outré venant d'une des tentes les pria de _« se la fermer un peu parce que d'honnêtes gens essayaient de dormir pour récupérer d'une journée foutrement fatigante, et que si ces deux poivrots continuaient comme ça, il allait sortir leur botter les fesses lui-même »_.

Et face à tant de dévotion, de respect et de politesse venant de l'un de leurs serviteurs, les deux hommes eurent la même réaction. Ils se remirent à rire bien plus fort.

* * *

En entrant dans ce qui semblait être un lieu de culte, Maximilien sentit bien son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il leva immédiatement les yeux et se rendit compte que la nature ne semblait pas avoir prit ses droits sur cet endroit. Si les lianes avaient recouvert le bâtiment, elles n'y pénétraient pas. Ce phénomène, il ne voyait pas comment l'expliquer d'une manière rationnelle, aussi, il choisit de ne pas se pencher sur cette nouvelle question.

Les hommes murmuraient autour de lui, certains parlaient de richesses qui pourraient être cachées dans les recoins de cet endroit, mais Maximilien savait par avance qu'ils allaient être déçus. Son regard se posa sur l'autel qui se dressait devant eux, et il en approcha doucement avec, presque, une certaine crainte. Mais il sentait le regard de William qui ne le lâchait pas et, quelque part, cela le rassura.

En arrivant devant l'autel, il se rendit compte que ce dernier était recouvert de nombreuses gravures qui lui étaient familières. C'était les mêmes que dans le reste de la ville mais, aussi, les mêmes que celles qui les avaient guidés jusqu'à ce lieu au grès de leurs voyages. L'écriture des Anciens recouvrait chaque parcelle de l'autel.

Immédiatement, il sortit son carnet et entreprit de les recopier en détail, les traduisant également au fur et à mesure. Et, rapidement, il comprit ce qui était arrivé à cet endroit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il resta à genou devant cet autel, immobile. Il sentit William s'arrêter à côté de lui.

- Alors ?

- Ils sont partis d'ici il y a trop longtemps.

- Ça, j'avais vu. Mais ça donne quoi au juste pour ce qu'on cherche ?

- Ils l'ont emmené hors de cette ville avant l'attaque. Il n'était plus ici lorsque leurs ennemis sont arrivés.

William ne bougea pas, mais Maximilien sentait bien sa déception mais, aussi, sa colère.

- Je pensais vraiment qu'on le tenait cette fois, marmonna-t-il en prenant une cigarette sans trop y réfléchir.

Face à leur nouvel échec, il ressentait brusquement le besoin de fumer à nouveau.

- Tu penses qu'il y aura de nouvelles indications ici ? demanda-t-il à Maximilien.

- Oui, c'est plus que probable. Je vais recopier toutes ces écritures, demande aux hommes de prendre des photographies des gravures sur les murs.

- Ça te prendre combien de temps pour déchiffrer tout ça ?

Maximilien soupira longuement.

- Un an. Peut-être deux…

William hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans rien dire, laissant à Maximilien le loisir de continuer à recopier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. S'il n'avait pas dit le moindre juron, son compagnon l'avait tout de même entendu. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer en continuait à recopier ces différentes écritures, c'était qu'elles pourraient les mener, cette fois, à ce qu'ils recherchaient depuis maintenant des années.

A cet objet unique qui avait appartenue à la plus grande civilisation qui n'ait jamais existé dans toute l'histoire de leur monde.

A cette chose qui avait été au centre de toutes les guerres, de toutes les attentions et de toute la cupidité des hommes.

L'orbe noir, cet objet dont le nom était écrit dans toutes les anciennes écritures qu'il avait pu déchiffrer. Jamais il n'était décrit, jamais la raison de son existence n'était expliquée et jamais il n'y avait vu mentionné le moindre de ses pouvoirs. Les seules choses qui étaient contées étaient les guerres, les luttes et les morts qui avaient toujours entourés cet objet et les Anciens, cette civilisation qui se l'était appropriée.

Maximilien Peacecraft ne savait pas si cette civilisation existait encore actuellement, cachée quelque part, dissimulée aux yeux de tous pour conserver jalousement cet objet qui semblait si important, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Mais, il ignorait également que ce voyage sur la trace des Anciens était le dernier qu'il réaliserait…

* * *

_A suivre..._

**Voilà, la suite est en cours d'écriture et, comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, ni même ce que ça va vraiment raconter... En tout cas, des têtes connues apparaissent dès la première ligne du chapitre 1, alors pas de panique !**

**A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis sur ce nouveau départ !**

**Plikt.**


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce petit début d'histoire. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont décidé de la suivre mais, surtout, à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. C'est toujours encourageant, ça veut dire que l'histoire plaît, ou intrigue en tout cas, et ça donne envie de se lancer dans l'écriture de la suite...

Et, en parlant de suite, elle est là justement.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Heero Yuy servait la famille Peacecraft depuis sa naissance, comme ses parents l'avaient fait avant lui, ainsi que les parents de ses parents. Il considérait que cette tâche héréditaire était un honneur, et il avait toujours fait en sorte de se montrer digne de la confiance que la Duchesse Peacecraft avait mise en lui. Mais, parfois, face à certaines épreuves que la vie de tous les jours pouvait lui réserver, il avait la nette impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais y parvenir avec perfection.

- Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas persuadé que votre mère approuvera votre décision.

Installé dans le fiacre qui les ramenait jusqu'à la résidence de la famille Peacecraft, il ne regardait même plus sa jeune maîtresse, préférant fixer l'horrible boule de poil qu'elle ne voulait plus relâcher.

- Mais Heero… Si je le laisse seul en pleine ville, il ne survivra pas plus d'une journée !

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui continuait de le fixer. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient sur le point de laisser s'écouler des sanglots dignes des chutes d'eau de la ville d'Arkanis. Et, sans doute pour l'achever un peu plus, le sinistre animal qu'elle tenait tout contre elle émit un faible miaulement.

Sa jeune maîtresse baissa immédiatement les yeux vers le chaton, semblant véritablement émerveillée par le son qui venait de lui échapper. Elle le prit un peu plus contre elle, embrassant le front de la petite bête qui se mit, cette fois, à ronronner.

Heero laissa un soupir lui échapper, se demandant vraiment comment la nouvelle trouvaille de Mademoiselle Réléna Peacecraft allait être accueillis dans la maison familiale. Sa maîtresse, la Duchesse Peacecraft détestait tout ce qui pouvait être source d'ennuis, de saletés ou de dégâts, et un chaton de quelques mois remplissait à la perfection chacun de ces critères.

- Mademoiselle, je pense vraiment que vous ne devriez pas ramener cet animal. Votre mère ne…

- Mais ce qu'en pensera ma mère m'est bien égal Heero !

Elle le regardait à nouveau, et face à son expression, le jeune domestique sentit que sa propre volonté n'allait pas tarder à flancher. Elle continua néanmoins, avançant toujours de nouveaux arguments.

- Et puis, Eclair est tellement mignon ! Mère ne pourra sans doute pas résister longtemps à son charme.

La moue dubitative d'Heero ne passa pas inaperçue, mais Réléna était bien trop occupée à câliner l'animal pour le relever. Finalement, le garçon demanda, d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

- … Eclair ?

Réléna le regarda, comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir une ânerie peu digne de lui.

- Eh bien, oui, Eclair.

- Mais… pourquoi, Eclair ?

Réléna tendit le chaton noir vers Heero et lui indiqua du doigt une petite tâche blanche qu'il avait sur le front.

- Tu vois, cette tâche est en forme d'éclair, donc j'ai trouvé que ce nom lui allait bien.

Heero soupira à nouveau alors que les yeux ambres du chaton s'ancraient dans les siens. Il ferma les yeux, las, et se résigna à laisser cette chose entrer dans la demeure familiale. Après tout, les choses ne pouvaient pas si mal se passer que cela…

* * *

La demeure de ville de la famille Peacecraft se situait en plein milieu du quartier le plus riche de la capitale, proche du palais royal où résidait la reine Adelaïde. C'était une demeure de toute beauté qui appartenait à la famille depuis plusieurs générations.

Heero restait totalement immobile dans le grand salon alors que Réléna faisait face à sa mère, elle avait posé Eclair au sol depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

La duchesse Peacecraft était de petite stature, mais son visage, aussi joli que froid, et ses yeux de glace avaient tôt fait de mettre mal à l'aise ses interlocuteurs. Face à elle, Heero s'était, en tout cas, toujours senti relativement mal, voir presque, honteux. Comme si lorsqu'elle le regardait elle l'accusait toujours d'une potentielle erreur qu'il aurait pu commettre. Et, face à sa mère, Réléna restait immobile, la regardant en baissant tout de même la tête face à ce regard accusateur. Madame Peacecraft ouvrit son éventail, se faisant de l'air comme si elle était sur le point d'étouffer.

- Vraiment, vous semblez prendre un malin plaisir à, toujours, me décevoir un peu plus.

Heero ne fit pas un geste, mais il remarqua bien vite que sa jeune maîtresse se mordait à présent la lèvre inférieure, ne soutenant même plus le regard de sa génitrice. Le regard glacial de la femme ne la lâchait pas.

- A quoi pensiez-vous au juste ?

Réléna releva la tête brusquement.

- Mère, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Ça n'est qu'un petit animal et…

D'un simple regard, sa mère la fit taire.

- N'élevez pas la voix devant moi de cette façon jeune fille.

Réléna baissa la tête à nouveau et parla bien plus faiblement :

- Veuillez m'excuser…

La duchesse laissa un soupir d'agacement lui échapper avant de dire d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que sa fille puisse l'entendre :

- Mais pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas prendre exemple sur votre sœur…

Réléna ne répondit rien, mais Heero vit bien les poings de la jeune fille se serrer. La duchesse ne s'en formalisa pas et, sans détourner les yeux du visage de sa fille, elle appela d'une voix ferme :

- Heero.

Le jeune homme s'approcha immédiatement d'un pas rapide et, s'inclinant légèrement, il demanda calmement :

- Oui, Madame ?

- Veuillez nous débarrasser du dernier caprice de ma fille. Je ne veux plus voir cette chose dans ma demeure.

Heero hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le chaton qui jouait calmement avec les fils du tapis. Réléna se plaça rapidement entre lui et l'animal.

- Mère, je vous en prie ! Il ne vous ennuiera pas, je vous le promet !

Sa mère prit un air bien plus fatigué, regardant sa fille avec ce qu'Heero identifia comme du mépris.

- Cessez de vous comporter comme une petite fille. Vous avez seize ans, Réléna, et il est temps pour vous d'agir en adulte.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Heero.

- Qu'attendez-vous au juste pour obéir, Heero ?

Le jeune homme s'inclina de suite en s'excusant et dépassa Réléna pour saisir Eclair. Il sentit les griffes de l'animal s'enfoncer dans la manche de son veston alors qu'il se dirigeait, avec lui, vers la sortie de la demeure. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée, il entendit Réléna qui, derrière lui, montait rapidement les escaliers, sans doute pour rejoindre sa chambre. Heero soupira longuement et baissa la tête vers le chaton. Les yeux ambres de ce dernier s'ancrèrent une nouvelle fois dans les siens.

- Je sans que tu vas m'attirer bien des ennuis toi.

Et, pour toute réponse, Eclair miaula.

* * *

Quand Heero frappa à la porte de la chambre de Réléna, il n'obtint pas la moindre réponse. N'importe quel serviteur se contenterait de ce refus tacite, mais Heero était au service de cette famille depuis de nombreuses années, et il avait pratiquement grandit avec la jeune fille. Aussi, il ne se formalisa pas de ce silence et ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la chambre. Comme il s'en était douté, il trouva la jeune fille allongée sur son lit, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pleurait mais, dans tous les cas, elle indiquait surtout qu'elle ne voulait voir personne.

- Mademoiselle… Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans cet état.

Elle ne bougea pas, mais Heero l'entendit clairement répliquer, même si sa voix était affaiblie par l'oreiller :

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Heero.

Le jeune homme soupira face à l'attitude enfantine de sa maîtresse et posa le plateau qu'il portait sur une petite table basse avant de se rapprocher doucement d'elle. Il s'installa sur le lit sans lui demander la permission, sachant par avance qu'elle ne lui répondrait même pas s'il la lui demandait.

- Eclair est dans ma chambre. Votre mère ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui et se tourna légèrement vers la jeune fille qui s'était redressée. Elle le regardait fixement, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts.

- C'est… c'est vrai ?

Heero hocha la tête et le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira. Elle lui sauta au cou en s'exclamant :

- Oh merci Heero ! Merci beaucoup !

Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme la repoussa doucement. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, même si rien dans l'expression de son visage n'indiquait sa gêne.

- Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas agir de la sorte.

Réléna fit la moue, se détournant légèrement.

- Arrête un peu, on dirait ma mère.

- Vous savez, elle n'a pas tout à fait tord.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard presque aussi noir que celui que sa mère pouvait avoir. Pourtant, Heero ne se laissa pas impressionner et se releva pour retourner vers son plateau tout en expliquant :

- Vous êtes à présent en âge de faire vos débuts dans la société, et vous représentez la famille Peacecraft, une des plus grandes familles de la noblesse. De ce fait, vous avez une certaine responsabilité.

- Tu ne parlais pas comme ça avant.

Heero lui tendit la tasse de thé qu'il lui avait apportée. Elle la prit sans le quitter des yeux et le jeune homme se sentit presqu'obligé d'expliquer :

- J'ai grandis Mademoiselle, et j'ai pris conscience des responsabilités qui incombaient à ma position.

Réléna prit une gorgée de sa boisson, semblant soudainement plus pensive. Heero resta silencieux, persuadé qu'elle réfléchissait enfin à son comportement qui n'avait pas encore grand-chose de celui d'une grande noble de la Cour.

- Mais… Heero… commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Oui ?

Elle le regarda bien plus calmement mais, aussi, avec presque de l'inquiétude.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ?

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa brutalement, interdit face à une telle question. Jamais il ne se l'était posée, et voir sa jeune maîtresse le faire le mettait dans une position plus qu'inconfortable. Réléna continuait de le regarder, et il ne su rapidement plus quoi dire.

Pour reprendre contenance, il s'inclina légèrement, lui annonçant d'un ton sans trace d'émotion :

- Mademoiselle votre sœur sera présente pour le dîner, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de porter votre plus belle toilette pour l'accueillir.

Et, avant que la jeune fille n'ait le temps de le retenir, il sortit de la pièce. Il l'entendit l'appeler, mais ne fit pas demi-tour pour autant. Une fois hors de la pièce, il s'appuya quelques instants contre la porte, reprenant son souffle alors que, pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour le perdre. Il resta immobile quelques instants à peine avant de reprendre contenance.

D'un mouvement assuré, il ajusta son veston, tenta de recoiffer comme il le pouvait ses cheveux, et il s'éloigna de la chambre de sa jeune maîtresse d'un pas rapide et fier. La question qu'elle lui avait posé peu de temps auparavant était alors terriblement lointaine à son esprit.

* * *

Le silence à table était total, et Réléna ne levait même plus le visage de son assiette, trouvant à sa soupe une couleur et un aspect tout à fait fascinant. A côté d'elle, sa mère mangeait en silence avec toute la délicatesse qui incombait à une duchesse. Et, face à la jeune fille, sa sœur aînée mangeait avec une grâce infinie qui avait envouté plus d'un homme.

Hélène Peacecraft, sœur aînée de Réléna Peacecraft, était plus que réputée pour sa beauté, ses bonnes manières et son don pour la conversation. Elle était gracieuse sans être maniérée et tout ce qu'elle faisait semblait si naturel que personne n'avait encore réussi à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Elle s'était mariée l'été dernier à un jeune homme de bonne famille. Ils formaient tous deux un couple charmant et, l'amour ayant été le moteur principal de cette union, Réléna ne pouvait que l'envier.

- Il est fort dommage que votre époux n'ait pu se joindre à vous, lança alors froidement la duchesse, cherchant toujours le moyen de mettre en évidence ce qui ne lui allait pas.

Hélène ne sembla pas se formaliser du ton glacial de sa mère et répondit d'une voix douce :

- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, mère, notre fils étant souffrant, Joseph a donc décidé de rester auprès de lui.

- C'est à sa nourrice que vous auriez dû demander de rester.

Hélène se contenta de sourire et Réléna regarda sa sœur, attendant la moindre réponse de sa part. Mais, à la place, elle laissa leur mère continuer d'un ton de plus en plus froid.

- De mon temps, il était hors de question pour un couple d'élever seul son enfant comme vous le faîtes. Vous avez les moyens d'engager une nounou, non ?

- Bien sûr mère, répondit calmement Hélène en continuant à manger.

- Eh bien vous n'en avez pas l'air ! acheva la vieille femme.

Elle reprit ensuite son repas dans un silence glacé, mais tant Réléna que sa sœur n'y firent guère attention. Pourtant, la plus jeune sentait bien que leur mère reprocherait un moment à Hélène l'absence de son mari à ce simple repas.

- Vous savez mère, reprit calmement Hélène en reposant sa cuillère. Même si nous avions une nourrice, Joseph serait resté auprès de notre fils.

La vieille duchesse releva les yeux vers sa fille aînée. Réléna frissonna en songeant qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux d'un faucon qui avait repéré sa proie.

- Et pourquoi au juste ? Uniquement parce que cet enfant est malade ?

- Exactement, mère, répondit calmement la jeune fille.

- Sottise, gronda la mère. Votre père est bien malade lui et, pourtant, je ne suis pas partie en campagne comme seule une idiote pourrait le faire !

Le bruit désagréable d'une cuillère tombant dans une assiette retentit alors dans la salle à manger, et la duchesse Peacecraft regarda sa plus jeune fille d'un air accusateur.

- Allons Réléna, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Auriez-vous perdu toute dextérité à présent ?

Mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas relever la critique acerbe de sa mère. Elle la regardait, incrédule, ne parvenant pas à croire en ses précédentes paroles.

- Notre père est souffrant ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant une réponse plus précise à ce sujet.

La duchesse soupira longuement, détournant les yeux de sa fille. Elle ne répliqua rien mais marmonna quelques mots sans que ses filles ne puissent les saisir. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin, ni l'une, ni l'autre, pour savoir qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une nouvelle critique toujours plus venimeuse.

- Mère ! reprit Réléna un peu plus fort, qu'en est-il de la santé de notre père ?

- Cela suffit Réléna, surveillez donc votre ton lorsque vous vous adressez à moi.

Alors que la jeune fille allait reprendre encore bien plus vivement, sa sœur prit la parole plus posément.

- Peut-être, mère, pourriez-vous au moins nous donner quelques informations supplémentaires sur la maladie de notre père…

- Probablement rien de plus qu'une mauvaise grippe, annonça froidement la duchesse en continuant son repas.

Par ces mots, Réléna comprit que sa mère n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Son père pouvait très bien n'avoir qu'un rhume, mais pouvait tout aussi bien être mourant dans ce château de campagne où il avait décidé de vivre.

Elle regarda son assiette, totalement immobile, ne sachant plus guère que faire.

Elle sentit sur elle le regard compatissant de sa sœur aînée, mais pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé avant plusieurs minutes. Et durant ce moment de silence, Réléna ne parvenait pas à éloigner l'inquiétude qui l'avait atteinte directement au cœur.

Le duc Peacecraft était connu dans tout Silvana comme un éternel excentrique qui semblait plus intéressé par des contes et des livres d'histoires que lui avait laissé un de ses ancêtres que par la vraie vie, celle qui semblait valoir la peine d'être vécue. Mais pour Réléna, c'était un homme extravagant mais fondamentalement aimant et passionné. Il avait transmis à ses filles cette même passion de la recherche et, en ce qui concernait Réléna, de l'aventure.

Selon la mère de la jeune fille, il avait surtout généré chez elle une insouciance qui n'avait pas sa place dans la noblesse et faisait preuve d'une grande faiblesse de caractère.

- Mère, peut-être pourriez-vous laisser Réléna se rendre auprès de père.

La duchesse Peacecraft foudroya sa fille aînée du regard, mais cette dernière ne perdit ni son calme, ni sa douceur, préférant présenter ces arguments qui, elle le savait, pourraient faire céder sa mère.

- Vous la connaissez, tant qu'elle sera inquiète, elle restera muette et de piètre compagnie. Vous avez le désir tout naturel qu'elle fasse son entrée dans le monde mais, tant que l'inquiétude la rongera, elle s'en montrera bien incapable.

- Il est vrai que votre sœur est une incapable lorsqu'il s'agit de faire bonne figure.

Réléna ne releva pas la nouvelle critique de sa mère, comprenant que sa sœur tentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui permettre de se rendre en province. Elle restait silencieuse, tenant sa cuillère sans plus oser manger ou bouger, de peur que le moindre mouvement n'attire un peu trop l'attention de sa mère.

Cette dernière restait à présent silencieuse mais, à ses lèvres pincées, Réléna savait qu'elle prenait le temps de réfléchir aux arguments d'Hélène. La jeune femme, elle, continuait de soutenir le regard de son mère, ne quittant pas de ce léger sourire qu'elle avait presque toujours au visage.

- Très bien, finit par laisser échapper la duchesse avant de se remettre à manger.

Le sourire d'Hélène s'agrandit alors que Réléna se retenait comme elle le pouvait de laisser un véritable cri de victoire lui échapper. Et, alors qu'elle continuait à manger, elle songeait déjà au plaisir qu'elle aurait de retrouver son père et la maison de son enfance, loin des préoccupations sociales de sa mère et des règles de conduite qu'elle voulait lui imposer.

Derrière elle, Heero se sentait déjà épuisé à l'idée de devoir préparer les bagages de la jeune fille dans la soirée pour un départ qui aurait, probablement, lieu dès le lendemain à la première heure. Mais en regardant le sourire peu discret de la jeune fille, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien fournir cet effort…

* * *

A suivre...

Merci d'avoir lu, et il serait encore plus sympathique de laisser un petit commentaire (ou un message privé, comme vous voulez), histoire de donner votre avis. Toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre ! (et les compliments aussi ^-^)

Plikt.


End file.
